One piece ABC's
by Yayaya1234
Summary: I am using Abc's and making a story of it I A,D, C, D, and E published I would like some feedback and some suggestions for letter past F. I would like to thank my co-author InfernoDragonGamer97 hope you read because F-fight just came out I had to edit F sorry.
1. A- Adventure

A- Adventure

A ship docked on the harbor of an island in the new world, a nineteen year old captain with raven black and a scar under one of his eyes was talking to his first mate. Who has Green hair and three swords by his side. "Luffy don't cause trouble while in this town. If you do Nami will have our heads". The first mate told his captain.

"Ok Zoro" Luffy said with a wide grin before he ran off. Luffy ran into a bar. "MEAT!" Luffy screamed.

This is part one of this story thanks for reading please comment and if you want you can tell me what you want some of the other letter's to be they will create a story ( I already have B,C, and D. thanks for your support


	2. B- Battle

**B-Battle**

While Luffy is in the bar a guy with blond hair walks in. He sits down next to Luffy. "Hey bartender bring me a coke." The guy yells. "Yes Mr. Avocado" the bartender replied. The bartender brings him his coke as fast as he can. Mr. Avocado take's the coke and dumps it on the bartenders head.

"Wow you're rude!" Luffy says. "What did you say?" Mr. Avocado growled. "You're rude" Luffy repeats. "What do you know this wise guy thinks he can call me rude and get away with it" Mr. Avocado says darkly.

"What'cha gonna do about it." Luffy challenges. "This" Mr. Avocado stated and raised his fist and punched Luffy square in the face. Luffy gets up and kicks Mr. Avocado across the room who hits a wall so hard he passes out. Luffy walks out of the bar after paying for his drink."

 **I still need suggestions I have C and D**


	3. C-Call

**C-Call**

While Luffy was walking his snail phone starts to ring. Luffy pick it up "Yo".

"Luffy, Where are you?"

"Nami, I'm walking around the town."

"Oh, well go to town square right now."

"Why?" "BECAUSE I SAID SO"

"Ok I will" Luffy says and then hangs up.

"That was weird" Luffy mumbles to himself and heads to town square.


	4. D-Dog

**D-Dog**

Luffy makes it to the town square, He waits there for almost an hour. Nami finally shows up with a bundle in her arms. "What are you holding Nami?" Luffy asks.

"It's a dog and the vet told me she was pregnant." Nami replies.

"Cool" Luffy says with a smile.

"We should name her." Nami says

"Ok Let's go to the ship and call everyone there."

Later

Ok we got a list of six names they are:

Rocky: L,N

Abigail: N,R

Mary: F,M,C

Jamie: Z

Alison: S,U,Z

Pebble: S,L,Z,N,C

"we'll name her Pebble" Luffy declares.

 **I would like to thank All Barrels for this review**

I would like to point out Mr. Avocado. What an interesting name.

 **and XxMellowHeart11xX for** **this one**

I like your idea! The chapters are interesting though they could be longer, more people might read them, but they're free of grammar mistakes! For E, you could do Evil (character) or East Blue. For F, you could do Friends. I hope that helped! Bye ;)

 **Thanks for Reading my story and please review I would like to take a vote For the letter E and please PM me if you want to be my Co-author because I need a co author.**

 **should E be For Evil or should it be for East blue please vote in the reviews thank you**


	5. Authors note

**I need a vote for what E should stand for should it stand for Evil or should it stand for East Blue. I can't write more without that answer so if you would please send me you vote also I would really like a co-Author so please PM's and vote in the comments.**


	6. E-Evil

**E-Evil**

The Strawhat's where sailing again. Pebble was running around. Luffy was in the kitchen and Sanji was trying to get Luffy to get out of the Kitchen. Nami and Robin Where in their room. Zoro was on the Deck Sleeping. They sailed into a dark mist.

"Hey what's this mist about?" Luffy asked. "I don't know." Nami said. Zoro woke up with red eyes and he was glaring at Luffy and Nami. "Zoro what are you doing?" Luffy asked watching Zoro walk closer

* * *

 **Sorry I know it's really short but I couldn't think of any thing else to put I really need a co-author. If you can't be my Co-author please recommend someone for me please do it by pming me or in the comment/review**


	7. F-Fight

**F-Fight**

"Fight me!" Zoro says with an evil grin.

"No." Luffy replies calmly.

"Then you die." Zoro says his evil smile widens. Zoro Takes his swords outs and charges at Luffy. Luffy jumps back.

"Fine I'll fight you." Luffy says coldly.

Luffy and Zoro started going at it and everyone else started going at it with each other. Zoro vs. Luffy, Chopper Vs. Ussop. Sanji Vs. Franky. Brooke Vs. Robin. The only one who wasn't fighting was Nami.

Nami immediately picked up Pebble and ran off to her cabin. "Luffy, you need to stop Zoro quick before causes any more trouble!" Nami shouted.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said as he stretched one arm back and added Armament Haki to it.

"Prepare yourself," Zoro prepared his swords to attack and wrapped his bandana around his head.

"Pistol!"

"Oni Giri!"

Both the captain and swordsman clash with one another. The rest of crew went outside after hearing Luffy and Zoro's fighting.

"Ow, you guys better not damage Sunny or else I'll-" before Franky could finish his sentence, Sanji attacked him out of nowhere.

"Collier Shoot!" Sanji shouted as he aimed to kick the cyborg's neck. Luckily for Franky, he managed to block the cook's attack with his arm.

"Strong Right!" the shipwright shouted as he threw a punch at Sanji, only to quickly dodge it.

"I'm going to beat some table manners into all of you," Sanji said with a threatening tone in voice and red eyes.

"Usopp, we have to stop them!" said Chopper.

"Right after I kill you. Fire Bird Star!" Usopp exclaimed with red eyes, shooting the bird-shaped fire at the reindeer.

"Ahh!"

Usopp brought out his Uso 100 Ton Hammer.

"Uso 100 Ton Hammer!"

"Stop this, Usopp!" Chopper screamed as he avoided Usopp's hammer.

"Uso 100 Ton Hammer! Hamer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer!" Rubberband! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer!" Usopp shouted as he attacked Chopper.

"Stop trying to hit me with the hammer!" exclaimed the doctor.

"Yohohoho, it looks like I should eliminate you as well," Brook said to Robin with red eyes, pulling out his sword to strike.

"Brook, you're not yourself right now, you need to snap out of it," Robin responded back through reasoning.

Brook ignored the archeologist and moved quickly toward her. The musician swiftly attacked Robin with his cane sword. Fortunately for Robin, she disappeared before Brook could land an attack.

"What?" Brook asked himself.

"Seis Fleur!" Robin said as she summoned six hands around the skeleton. "Clutch!"

Brook fell to ground due to the archeologist's arms breaking his back. "That hurts, Robin-san."

"Sorry about that, Brook," said Robin.

The Straw Hats have been fighting each other for a while with some of them. The battles were becoming tedious and the evil-turned-Straw Hats needed to stopped. Luffy inflated his arm to for his finishing attack.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said as he applied Armament Haki to his arm.

At the same time, the Thousand Sunny had sailed out of the dark mist. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Brook were reverted back to normal.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Sanji.

"What are you talking about; you, Usopp, Zoro, and Brook went crazy and started fighting us.

"What?" said the formerly evil crew members.

"Elephant Gun!" Luffy shouted as he launched his attack.

"Aaaahhh!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screamed.

"Wait, Luff-!" Zoro said before being being interrupted by Luffy attack. Unfortunately for the guys, they were too late to dodge Luffy's attack and crash into a wall.

"Shishishi! I win!" Luffy exclaimed in victory, earning many hits to the head by his crew mates

 **I would like to thank my co-author I** **nfernoDragonGamer97 he has been real helpful I would also like to thank all you readers.**

 **If you don't review I won't know if it's good or not and I will most likely assume it bad and get depressed so please review. Thank you! =-D**


End file.
